Bringing Back A Ring
by 15ekaytert887
Summary: Killian wants to marry Emma but there's some things he must do first, including asking both her father and sons permission. LOONNG one shot. Includes hook asking David/Henry and the proposal


"Ahoy!" Killian looked up from the rigging to see Henry waving at him as he exited his mothers brightly colored Bug.

"Ahoy lad," he exclaimed back. "You ready for our little adventure?"

"As ever!" Henry replied excitedly as he jumped onto the ship. "Anything I can do?" He asked making his way towards Killian, obviously wanting to do anything to get them out to sea faster. Killian looked over and saw Emma leaning against her bug, arms  
folded across her chest smiling at the two of them.

"Aye, finish this while I go and talk to your mum for a bit, will you lad? Then once your granddad gets here we can set sail." Killian said and Henry immediately complied, pulling at the ropes skillfully and without hesitation, just as Killian had taught  
him.

Emma was leaning up against her bug, arms folded and smiling as she watched the two of them. Being with her true love was one thing, having her true love, love Henry as his own was another. She knew Killian cared for Henry and just as importantly she  
knew that Henry liked Killian (or "Hook" as he preferred to call him saying that It sounded "more awesome") Killian made his way down the gangplank giving her one of his cocky grins.

"You coming with us Swan?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck playfully.

"I was under the impression that I wasn't invited." she teased.

"Really, love? And what gave you that impression?" Killian asked his voice low husky, eyes looking at her hungrily.

"Uh, Henry telling me, Regina, Snow, and even Violet that this was a 'no girls allowed' kind of voyage." Emma replied trying not to think about what the tone of his voice was doing to her insides.

"Aye, well I am the captain, I'm sure I could make an exception if a certain fair maiden wished to come and entertain said captain in his quarters." Killian said with a wicked smile, kissing her passionately before she could respond.

"Uhg, gross" they both heard Henry say and Emma lightly pushed Killian back.

"No its ok, Henry's really been looking forward to this boys weekend with you and David and I wouldn't want to ruin his fun."

"Aye, well maybe when we get back you and I can go and have our own fun." Killian suggested rising one eyebrow and looking at her seductively.

"Sounds great." Emma said.

"Can we go yet?" Henry asked from the deck of the ship clearly annoyed.

Killian finally took his eyes off his true love and looked back towards Henry "We're still waiting on your grandfather lad." Killian reminded him laughing at the boys obvious annoyance. "If you're looking for something to do in the meantime, you  
can always swab the deck." He joked as he pulled Emma to his chest, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Henry rolled his eyes "that's ok, Violet wanted me to call her before we set sail anyway." Henry muttered the excuse as he began fiddling with his phone.

"So, do I get to know where you boys are going?" Emma asked looking up at her pirate.

"Were just going a little ways down the coast, Henry found some old mining caves on the map he wanted to explore, said there may even be some good ol' fashioned buried treasure there." Killian joked winking at her.

"Once a pirate always a pirate" Emma grumbled sarcastically, but she couldn't be that upset really, not when the three most important men in her life were spending quality time together. "Please be careful" Emma started, thinking of the time that Henry  
and Archie had gotten trapped in the mines under Storybrooke, but Killian stoped her before she could finish.

"Emma it's perfectly safe, do you really think I or your father would have agreed to go if it wasn't?"

"No, because knowing Henry he would have just gone anyway, so this is your way of making sure he doesn't take off in the middle of the night with your ship." Emma stated matter of factly.

Killian had to laugh at that because she was right, once Henry got an idea in his head he was practically unstoppable, just like his mother. Killian turned her to him again, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Emma, I promised you, no harm will come  
to the lad while his in my charge, and it never will. Its just a few days." He said looking deep into her green eyes.

"I know," Emma sighed finally "but it's just not Henry I'm worried about." She said biting her lip and looking at him with her big doe eyes. Emma had never been the clingy girlfriend type but sense they had gotten back from New York she and Killian had  
practically been glued at the hip. In all honesty she was terrified of what might happen if they were separated again. She had only just gotten him back from the underworld when he had been sucked through another portal, what if Henry hadn't found  
a way to open it? Killian would have been lost to her all over again. And now he was going to be away for nearly 2 days. What if something happened and she wasn't there to stop it? Her heart couldn't take loosing him again.

Killian continued to look deep into her eyes "Emma, love, I will always come back to you. No matter what." He gave her another deep and passionate kiss hoping that it would subdue her worries.

Killian had just snaked his fingers down the backside of her jeans when he heard someone clear their throat behind them, obviously annoyed. Emma quickly pulled away, cheeks turning a little pink. Killian looked up to see David standing there, arms crossed,  
a frown of disapproval on his face. "I thought this was a no girls allowed kind of trip?" He asked still eyeing Killian.

"Aye that it is mate, your lovely lass here was just wishing us a safe return." Killian said looking quite unabashed for the situation he had found himself in, especially considering he was going to be spending the next few days with this man.

"So that's what they're calling it these days." David grumbled as he stalked up to Emma giving her a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Have a good trip dad, keep Henry safe." She said

"Always, sweetheart" was her dad's reply as he turned grabbing his things from the bed of the truck and walked onto the ship.

Emma eyed him curiously. "What does a 'boys weekend' imply exactly?" She asked turning again to Killian.

Killian's eyes sparked with mischief "wouldn't you like to know?" He said wickedly.

"You're not turning him into a man by taking him to a whore house or anything are you?" Emma asked warily, only half joking.

Killian laughed heartily "Oh nothing like that love, just some sailing, some sword play, a little pirating." He finally said.

Emma laughed lightly with him "well that's alright then." She suddenly grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket kissed him again long and sweetly and he held her tightly against him never wanting to let her go. She finally rested her forehead against his  
"bring my boys back to me in one piece" she said "all of them" Killian's heart tugged knowing that he was included in that sentiment.

"I don't have to go Swan, I can stay." He said his eyes searching hers. At that moment he did not want to leave her side for anything in the world.

"Yes you do," she replied "you promised Henry."

"Aye." He breathed "I love you Swan and I'll be back in no time, you'll see." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You better." She said finally pushing him away.

"Hook! lets go" Henry called very much annoyed now. Killian laughed, finally pulling himself away from Emma's arms.

"Aye lad, I'm coming." He kissed Emma's hand before finally turning toward his ship. "If we find any buried treasure, I'll bring you back a ring." He said cheekily giving her a wink over his shoulder. Emma stood there and smiled shaking her  
head at the men as they boarded and prepared to sail away. Killian had been making jokes and references to marriage ever sense they had returned from New York. At first she had been freaked out, thinking he was going to propose (something she was  
definitely not ready for.) But to her panic had subsided when months went by and he had yet to get down on one knee, and so she just chalked his cheeky comments of marriage and rings up to the fact that he loved to get a rise out of her.

Emma sighed, she was really going to him and that mouth of his while he was gone.

The salty sea breeze of the night felt good against the pirates skin. Although he loved and cherished his house with Emma, Killian would be lying if he said that he sometimes didn't miss living out on the open sea. The trio had left at noon and expected  
to be a the caves near midnight. They would explore them in the morning and then begin there journey back home, stoping to do some fishing as they did. Not a long trip but they all needed a break. David was running himself ragged running after Hyde  
and the Evil queen, who were doing some pretty serious damage to the people of Storybrooke but the heros were at bit of a standstill at the moment. The fairies were working on an elixir that once drank would help them defeat there quarry but it took  
time to make, and so, seeing an opportunity Henry had came to them with the idea of a short getaway. Although it had initially been Henry's idea Killian wanted to make the most of the situation that he was presented with. Killian needed  
to talk to both David and Henry alone, without one of the womenfolk around, something he knew would never happen in Storybrooke. The town had no care for others privacy, whether they meant good by it or not. That was why Killian had amply agreed  
to join Henry and the two of them had roped the prince in on their plans as well, making it a "boys weekend" as Henry had put it.

Killian had loved and wanted Emma for a quite a long while now, ever sense she had kissed him so passionately in Neverland all that time ago. But it wasn't until she came to rescue him from the underworld was he sure that she loved him the way he loved  
her; forever and without limits. He had made a promise to himself that if he made it back he would do the honorable thing and make her his wife. And Zeus had sent him back, and so it was time to fulfill that promise. There was only one (or two) things  
standing in the way; he needed her fathers and Sons blessings first.

Killian took a long pull of rum from his flask, savoring it as it went down. He looked out over the deck. David was applying a bandaid to his hand where Henry had nicked him during their sword play. The wound wasn't bad, just a small cut and David had  
been proud of his grandsons bettering fighting skills. Henry had gone below deck looking for food.

That boy eats more than an entire pirate crew Killian thought to himself laughing a little.

However with Henry below deck this was his chance to talk to David. Killian took another long pull of rum, trying to get up the courage he needed as he sauntered over to the prince.

"Mate," he nodded offering him some his flask. David complied and reached for it taking a drag.

"Damn," he said "that's smooth, no wonder you always have this stuff on you."

Killian laughed "well there's plenty more where that came from under deck i can assure you."

"Good, were going to need it." David laughed with him.

"So, Dave.., do you mind if we talk about…something?" Killian asked anxiously his insides turning slightly.

David turned to face him then, seeing the anxiety on Killian's face David stood up straight, centered his footing, puffed out his chests a bit, and tried to look every bit of the intimidating ruler that he was. He could tell that whatever the pirate  
wanted to talk about, it was important, and so he would talk to Prince James, leader and ruler of the kingdom, not David his drinking buddy. He crossed his arms intimidatingly over his chest. "Yes…" he prompted..

"Aye, I uh, have never done this before mate, I don't know the proper form, to ask…" Killian began, scratching the back of his ear nervously, unable to look at the prince standing before him, because it was no longer David standing next to  
him anymore. It was Prince Charming, ruler of the kingdom, husband of Snow White and father to Killian's beloved Swan.

"How what goes, Hook?" David said to him emphasizing the Pirate's moniker.

What am I doing? Killian thought to himself.  
She's a bloody princess and I'm a just a one handed pirate with a drinking problem, he's never going to let me have her.

However Killian pushed these thoughts away taking in a deep breath. "How exactly I am to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." Killian waited for an answer, then realizing that he hadn't really asked he sighed and started again. Looking up at David  
now and with more conviction he said "May I have your permission and blessing to ask Emma for her hand in marriage?" Davids face was unreadable but Killian continued. "I know I'm not the person - being a pirate and all - that you ever would have envisioned,  
or even wanted for your daughter but, I love her… mate – sir – your highness" Killian flustered but then added more assured , "more than my own life." His tone was almost pleading now, desperate for the princes response. David continued to simply  
stare at him, brow furrowed.

Thoughts began to swirl in Killian's mind  
He doesn't look happy  
If he was going to say yes, wouldn't he have said something by now  
Of course he's saying no, she is his princess  
How could he possibly accept you into his family, he's never even liked you  
You're nothing but a pirate  
He knows you're not good enough for her and you never will be

David finally spoke still glowering at Killian "What makes you think you're good enough for her?" He demanded picking out the worst of Killian's inner monologue as if the prince was reading his mind.

Killian's heart sank a bit but he knew that he, a pirate and reformed villain, asking Prince bloody Charming for his blessing to marry his only daughter, wasn't going to be easy task and so Killian was ready for this kind of remark. But just because he  
was expecting it didn't make it sting any less. "I'm not." He answered truthfully "I'm not and I never will be, but I will continue to spend every day of my life trying to be a man worthy of her, just as I have done sense the day I first met her."

He was about to say more when David cut in "good." He reached over and patted Killian on the shoulder. Killian looked at him bewildered.

"Of course," David said smiling, a laugh in his voice as he looked at Killian's anxious and confused face, "of course you have my blessing." He said patting Killian on the shoulder once again.

Killian smiled at him, relief surging through his body. "Thank you mate, thank you so much." He said sincerely "Oi! But what was with the third degree there?"

"What, i can't have a little fun with my future son in law?" David teased. "Did you really think I'd say no?" He asked still amused by his ploy.

"Well you did once promise me that you'd make sure I'd never get your daughter." Killian said. David smiled remembering their many conversations in Neverland concerning Hook staying away from Emma.

"Well for once I'm happy to be proved wrong." the prince said as Killian took pull from his flask.

Killian smiled but added "and I'm not your future anything yet mate, I still have to ask Emma." He said as he offered the flask to David.

"Actually," David interjected taking it "I don't think she's the only one you have to ask." He nodded towards the cabin door that Henry had disappear through earlier. He then took a swig and handed the now nearly empty flask back to Killian.

"Aye…the boy," Killian gave an anxious intake of breathe. He then took one final swig of the rum, hoping to calm himself as his nerves began to suddenly refray.

"Go on…" David pushed Killian toward the door "he's a teenager, not a monster, and we face those on a daily basis."

"What's the difference?" Killian grunted unamused by his friends joke.

David just laughed. "Hey bring back some of that rum when you're done talking and we'll have a proper toast."

"And if he says no?" Killian asked still not swayed by the princes good humor.

"Then well drink away our sorrows, either way I get more of your fine selection of rum" David laughed "But he won't, you know, say no I mean." He added, more serious now. "He looks up to you, especially with Neal and Robin gone and his other grandfather  
being, well, Gold, you're the closest thing he has left to his father."

"Aye, mate he has you for that not me." Killian said mishearing the princes words.

"I'm his grandfather Hook, and despite how close Henry and I might be, I didn't know his dad Killian, not the way that you did. That fact alone makes you very important to him." David said. Killian looked up at him, he wasn't sure if he'd ever heard the  
prince use his actual name before. He thought over what David was saying as the meaning of his words began to sink in and it gave him the strength he needed as he walked into the cabin to find Henry.

Killian found Henry sitting at the long wooden table in the galley. "Lad." He nodded as he went to get more rum for him and David, stalling just a bit longer. He was just now realizing that Henry's blessing was the one he really needed. David could have  
disapproved all he like but knowing Emma that wouldn't have stopped her from marrying the pirate if she wanted to. However Killian knew that Emma would never do anything as big get married if Henry wasn't 100% on board with it.

Killian opened the pantry noticing the bit of food he had brought aboard for their trip was now gone. "See you've been into our food supply, guess we'll have to catch something if we want to eat again before making it back to Storybrooke." He chided.  
Henry remained silent. Killian turned to look at him refilling his flask as he did so, and saw that Henry was hunched over scribbling away at something. Killian sauntered over and straddled the bench next to him. "Lad, what've you got there?"

Henry finally looked up, a bit startled, as Killian pulled the drawing out from under his hands to inspect it. He had been so clearly lost in what he was doing he hadn't even heard the pirate come in.

"Nothing.." he said hurriedly as he tried to snatch the sketch away from Hook.

"Doesn't look like nothing lad, that looks like a beautiful lass that does." Killian joked looking at the drawing of a girl, clearly Violet, that Henry had been working on so intently. "I didn't even know you liked to draw."

"It's just scribbles," Henry said finally getting the picture back from Hook.

Looking at the picture Killian had an array of emotions surge through him. The boys drawing reminded him of Milah, and how she loved to draw and how Bae had had a talent for it as well, a talent that Henry apparently also possessed. Killian turned  
to look at the boy. He was, of course, not ignorant to the fact that he was Bae's son, making him Millah's grandson but Killian hadn't realized just what that meant until now. He saw Bae in Henry every day but now he also saw small bits and pieces  
of Milah as well. The color of his hair, the anchor of his mouth, his love of adventure. He loved the boy, he had for sometime, but the idea that marrying Emma would not only let him be with his one true love for the rest of his life but it would  
also mean he would get to be with Milahs grandson as well, that he still got to keep a very small part of her, just the way Emma got to keep a part of Bae, was a wonderful thought. This realization was all the encouragement Killian needed to  
ask Henry what he came in to ask him. He took a quick swig of rum and was about to open his mouth when Henry said.

"Hook, Can I asked you something?" Henry's eyes were downcast onto the table studying it very hard as if it were some kind of puzzle.

"Aye, lad, what is it?" Killian replied not sure what had the boy obviously so out of sorts.

"How…" Henry started, face growing red still not looking at Killian "how, do you know, when…when…you're in love?" He finally spit out, quickly looking up at Killian and then down back at the table face growing even redder.

Killian was taken back, out of all the things he had expected to come out of the boys mouth that was definitely not it. He had to keep himself from laughing out loud of shock, knowing it would only add to the boys obvious embarrassment and make him pull  
away. He was also touched beyond words that Henry had even thought to ask him about such a thing, with his grandfather being Prince Charming and all, he would have thought that David would have held the keys to the romance department, at least  
as far as Henry was concerned.

Henry was still waiting for an answer. "You feel it, lad, in here." Killian reached out to touch Henry's heart with his hook.

"But what if I don't know what I'm feeling?" Henry asked.

Killian nodded and took another swig of rum "in my experience," he said "the more confused you are the more in love you'll be." He was referring to Emma of course. In the very beginning it had been nothing but pure lust, however she had infuriated  
him, bested him and gotten under his skin. He had been very confused about his feelings towards her simply because it had been such a bloody long time (over 200 years in fact) sense he had felt anything other than hate, anger, lust and vengeance.  
Half the reason he had accompanied her to Neverland was to seduce her, thinking that that would finally get her out of his head, but he had found himself more and more confused as he felt emotions arise in him that he thought had died along with Milah.  
He still wanted her physically of course, he was a man and she was a beautiful sassy blonde, but the more time they spent together the more he felt for her which puzzled him to no end. When she had finally kissed him after he had saved her fathers  
life, he was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He suddenly realized that he loved and adored her, that he would follow her anywhere, give her anything, and love her unconditionally for as long as he lived, and didn't understand why  
it had taken him so bloody long to realize it.

Henry nodded, obviously still struggling with Hooks previous words.

"Aye, lad," Killian said putting his own agenda aside for the night. "Why don't you grab yourself a bottle of that rum there and a stool and head up on deck with Dave and me."

Henry looked at him "You do know that I'm not old enough to drink right?"

"Says who?" Killian snorted

"Says the law." Henry replied.

"Well, I'm the captain of this ship and my word is law and if I say you can have a drink than you can bloody well have one." Killian proclaimed. He left Henry then, making his way through the cabin and back on deck where David was waiting.

"So what did he say?" David asked him eagerly as he took the bottle of rum from Killian's out stretched hand.

"I didn't ask." Killian chuckled shaking his head and pulling up a crate to sit on, motioning that David should do the same.

"Didn't ask. Why not?" David questioned the pirate, perplexed. Killian just continued to laugh at the turn the night had taken.

"Because, the lads in love." He managed to get out.

"In love?" David asked a little taken back.

"You told him!" They heard Henry exclaim from behind them, clearly embarrassed.

"Of course I bloody told him!" Killian answered "Now come here lad, we are going to teach you about the two greatest things in all the realms," Killian looked at David with an eager smile

"Love" the prince cut in catching on to what the pirate was doing.

"And rum!" Killian said holding his flask into the air. David chuckling as he did so.

"You two?" Henry said, a bit skeptical.

"Of course us!" David said happily as Henry took a seat next to him "who better than to teach you about love and romance than Prince Charming himself."

"And Captain Hook, the grandest lover of the high seas!" Killian cut in. "I've yet to leave a lass dissatisfied!"

David looked at Killian with a glare. "Careful pirate, I can always take my permission back." Killian quickly sobered up and took a swig from his flask. Henry looked slightly confused by his grandfathers comment but decided not to press it, more  
interested in any words of wisdom they could pass on then whatever they were referring to.

"Alright lad," Killian said encouragingly as David handed Henry the bottle of rum "how about you start us at the beginning."

It had been an interesting trip to say the least. The morning after the guys late night drinking Henry woke up with his first ever hangover, much to the amusement of the other two men. "You need to learn how to hold your rum better, lad." Killian had  
teased as David handed him coffee and an Advil.

"Thanks" Henry muttered "how come you guys aren't in any pain?"

"Practice" David said

"Pirate" answered Hook

With the pain medication kicking in Henry was eventually able to enjoy the rest of day and although they didn't find any trace of buried treasure they did manage to find an excellent Fishing spot. As they made they way back up the coast David gave Killian  
another nudge.

"We'll be back in a few hours, so if you're going to do it I'd do it now." He whispered and nodded towards Henry who appeared to be ready for another dose of pain killers. Killian took a long pull from his flask and made his way nervously toward Henry.

"Aye, lad, how are you?" He asked coming up next to him and resting his hook on the rail.

"I'm never drinking rum again" Henry said taking an Advil out of his pocket and chugging it down with some water.

Killian chuckled "don't say that, lad, you're going to need it if you're in love with a girl that's anything like your mother – either of them."

"Or your grandmother" David interjected with a laugh from his place at the wheel on the deck just above above them.

"Aye, her too" Killian agreed thinking of the many times Snow had proven she was just as fearless, headstrong and stubborn as her daughter.

"Speaking of last night," Henry began "I…just…thank you." He finally managed to get out. Killian understood, the boy didn't need to say anything else about it and neither would he. They both looked out at the sea for a while as Henry's headache subsided,  
he was about to go find something to eat when Killian stopped him.

"Lad, could you come with me for a minute I want to talk to you about something" Killian asked him, leading Henry so that they were no longer within the princes earshot. Henry looked at him puzzled. "It's about your mum." Killian said. Turning to him  
"I was wondering if you would be alright if…if I asked her to marry me?"

"You're going to marry my mom?" Henry asked quizzically.

"If she'll let me" Killian grumbled under his breathe, thinking of all the times Emma had pulled away from him at just the mention of the subject. But then he looked at Henry and said with full sincerity "I would like to, very much."

"Then why are you talking to me about it, why not ask her?" Henry asked confused.

"Because I needed to know how you felt about it first." Killian said looking at Henry.

"Oh!" Henry exclaimed obviously surprised by this idea. "Well…"

"I'm not trying to replace your dad Henry." Killian shot into the speech he had been thinking about all morning for this exact moment. "I loved Bae and miss him every day. I know your mum misses him too, but I love you mum, more than you can possibly  
imagine. You wouldn't have to call me dad or anything, it would be a dishonor to Bae if you did. He was a hero and he loved you and your mum more than you know. He loved you so much in fact that he's the one who sent me to go find you and your mum  
in New York, when he couldn't go after you himself, because he knew that I would do anything for the two of you." Killian had never shared this particular bit of information with anyone. That it was Baelfire that had sent him the message about the  
curse with a memory potion for Emma, his last gift to Hook. Killian had discovered this shortly after returning from the past, and it warmed him to know that Bae had trusted him with his family, even after everything he had done. Killian continued  
"I want to marry your mum not just because i love her beyond all measure but because i want us to be a family, Henry, And I promise to love and protect your mum and you for the rest of my life, no matter what."

Henry was silent for a minute taking in what the pirate had said. He looked out to the sea and Killian couldn't read his face. "Even if I said no?" Henry finally asked hesitantly.

Killian felt his heart sink. "Even if you said no to what?" He asked, although he already knew what the boy was saying.

"Even if I said no, that I didn't want you and my mom to get married. Would you still do all that stuff you just said." Henry asked still not looking at him.

Killian felt his heart sink even lower in his chest, but he answered him truthfully, trying to hold back his raw emotions from the boy. "Aye, even if you said no. I promised your mum that I'd never stop fighting for us and that extends to you as well.  
I will never stop loving her or you, and I will never walk away from true love or your family." Killian promised "even if you wanted me to." He added with a small defeated laugh. His chest was still aching at Henry's words but he knew in his heart  
that even if Henry didn't want them together, nothing would ever tear him away from Emma ever again. Even if that meant waiting until Henry was ready, if he ever would be.

"So it doesn't matter what I say? Either way you're still going to ask her?" Henry questioned sharply, still looking out over the sea.

"If you don't want us to get married then we won't but I am not going to leave her or you for anything, Henry."Killian answered firmly, lightly putting his hand on the boys shoulder.

Henry finally turned to look at him a wide, cocky smile on his face "good."

"What?" Killian asked, confused.

"Good. That's what I needed to hear." Henry answered. "My moms had plenty of people leave and I obviously know she loves you, I mean we went to the underworld to save you. But I needed to hear that you felt the same and that you would stick around  
even when things get hard. And knowing our family things are going to get hard a lot." Henry added laughing a bit at the end.

Killian felt his heart soar, bloody Charmings he thought to himself with a laugh at how similar Henry's and David's reaction had been.

"Thank you, lad" Killian said as he wrapped his good arm around Henry's shoulders in a side hug. When he let go Henry looked back out over the sea looking thoughtful.

"You know," he began a bit absentmindedly "I have made three distinct wishes about my moms happiness in the past. The first was on a falling star right after the first curse broke, everyone was happy being together once again but I could tell she was  
still sad and lonely. Even though she had found her family, I could tell that she wanted someone to love they way that my grandparents loved each other. And do you know what happened only 2 days later? She and my grandma fell through a portal and  
she met the infamous Captain Hook." Henry laughed looking at Hook but continued before Killian could say anything "the next time was at a fountain in New York, even with our memories gone, I could tell that she was unhappy and so I wished that our  
family would be complete, and do you know who showed up three days later? You." Killian couldn't believe what he was hearing but the boy still continued on. "The last time was when we came back from the underworld without you. That one was more of  
a prayer, I guess, or whatever, anyway less than a week later-"

"Zeus sent me back." Killian interjected dumbfounded.

"Right!" Henry said looking a Killian and smiling then he sighed sadly his face falling a bit "after that I thought that I might have magic and so I tried to wish Robin back for my other mom…but, it hasn't worked so far…" He looked back out over the sea,  
eyes wistful, but he quickly snapped out of it with a shake of his head "But I guess what I'm saying is that you and my mom are just like fate, or magic, or something. Just like my grandma and grandpa you always seem find each other no matter the  
odds. So you may as well get married." Henry shrugged like this profound analysis of Hook's and Emma's relationship was no big deal.

"Bloody hell lad" Killian breathed. Then he surprised them both by pulling the boy into a tight bare hug,

"Uh, ya..your, welcome." Henry said awkwardly through haggard breaths "can't..breathe..hook."

Killian let him go and laughed, his heart lifted anew by what Henry had just told him.

"I think a celebration is in order!" David exclaimed coming down the stair holding the half empty bottle of rum from the night before.

"No, not more rum." Henry groaned looking a the golden brown liquid splash around inside the bottle his grandfather was holding. He suddenly leaned overboard, trying his best not to hurl. David and Killian just laughed.

"Bloody hell mate." Killian said patting Henry on the back as the boy retched his insides overboard.

David raised his bottle to Killian. "To Hook, a pirate, and the newest member of our family." David and Killian each took a swig, David from the bottle and Killian from his flask.

Henry just looked up at the two of them and said "here, here" weakly.

It wasn't long after that that the three men made it back to port. Killian easing the ship into the docks with the amount of skill only 200 years at sea could give you. He looked out and saw the womenfolk (Regina, Snow, Emma, and even Violet) waiting  
patiently for the men on the docks. But he only had eyes for Emma. He saw the relief and love wash across her face the moment their eyes made contact with his. Killian felt his heart constrict. He had gotten the two yes's he needed but he still  
needed the third and most important one. He needed her to say yes and despite the fact that they had true love, he wasn't sure it was enough to keep her from pulling away even now.

Henry grabbed his backpack from below deck as Killian and David tied the ship. "Don't worry, I won't say anything about operation gold finger." He half whispered to Hook.

Killian laughed immediately getting to what the boy was referring to "Clever name, where'd you think of that one lad?" He asked him.

"James Bond, duh" Henry replied as he began to scurry away. Killian just looked after him with confusion. "Oh, yeah, that's right," Henry said turning "next movie night!" He called back as he made his way off the ship and into the arms of his mothers  
and girlfriend.

After greeting Henry and her dad Emma made her way back onto the ship where Killian waited for her. He had wanted to take her in his arms the moment he saw her but he had resisted, knowing that he probably shouldn't display the emotions he was feeling  
for her in full view of her entire family.

"Hook!" Henry called out. Killian took his gaze off Emma for a second and they both turned to look at Henry who was getting in the backseat of Regina's car, Violet already inside. "Thanks for everything! And good luck, you're going to need it!"  
He snickered to the pirate with a wink obviously as aware of Emma's commitment-phobia as Killian was.

"Aye, and to you as well lad." Killian replied. Henry just blushed and got in the car. David laughed and gave Killian a knowing nod, then hurried Snow into his truck before she could protest.

"What was that about." Emma started but Killian just laughed taking her in his arms and kissing her with enough passion to hopefully make up for the time that they had spent apart.

"Operation Gold finger." He finally answered her with a smirk.

"Operation…what..?" Emma asked clearly confused, she didn't know how Killian even knew the name of any James Bond movies let alone what it had to do with one of her sons secret missions, but she decided to let it slide for now knowing she'd find out eventually,  
anyway there were more pressing matters to discuss (or not discuss) now that her pirate was home. Killian took her hand and led her to the rail of his ship looking out over the sea.

"So you're all alive…" Emma begun turning to her him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aye, love. Just as I promised."

"Find any treasure?" She teased

Killian looked deep into her eyes "Aye love, just one," Emma raised her brow at his words "you." Killian said. Then he kissed her deeply and passionately again. His hook pulling her hip tightly to him, his hands tangling in her hair, only letting her  
go when both of their lungs were screaming for air. They stood their contently holding each other for a while until Emma began to shiver. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature was dropping steadily with it.

Killian kissed her nose, and let her go "I'll grab you something." he said. He left her then to go down to his cabin where Emma had stashed a few items for "overnight purposes" one of her leather jackets being among them. After grabbing it for her Killian  
went to the small but shockingly deep safe in the corner of his quarters where he kept his most prized and worthy possessions.

Inside were several items including Liam's insignia, a drawing of Milah, Bae's cutlass, and a few other treasures that he had saved over the decades for various reasons, such as the shell that had once contained Ursula's voice. However none of these were  
what he was after now, instead he reached for the tiny blue box that was topped with a white ribbon.

Killian looked down at the ring box, holding it tightly between his two fingers He had gotten it while they were all in New York. Emma had left to go deal with Gold and Henry for a few hours and that's all the time he had needed. He asked the man  
at the front desk where he could get a ring for someone very important and the man had pointed him in the direction of a store called Tiffany's. He had thought it was a odd name but once walking inside he had known he was in the right place. Diamonds  
and jewels in glass cases surrounded him, above him hung a crystal chandelier. It made the pirate in him drool, for he had never seen so much in one place, and after 200 years of pirating, that was really saying something. He had made his way to one  
of the glass counters, the store-folk eyeing him warily. "Hello love," he said to the woman behind the counter "I'd like to purchase a ring."

"Would you now?" She said hautally eyeing his dark leather jacket, vest, jeans and kohl.

"Aye." He replied seriously, hearing her tone. "I would."

"And how exactly are you going to be paying for this ring?" She asked, rudely, as if she didn't think he could.

It was then that Killian realized that he didn't have any doubloons on him. He looked down at his hand and inspiration struck. He took off one of his rings knowing for a fact that the red gem inside was a ruby of fine quality. "with this." he said holding  
the ring up for her to see, his eyes never leaving the woman's as he placed it on the counter in front of him. .

"Sir," she began not so much as glancing at the ring "I don't know where you think you are, but here at Tiffany's we don't barter for-"  
she was suddenly cut off by a shorter balding man with glasses

"Now, now lets not be so hasty." the man said eyeing Killian's ring, still laying on the counter. "May I?" He asked, Killian had nodded and the man picked up the ring and examined it, turning it in his hands. He took out what Killian thought to be a very  
small spy glass so that he could get an even better look at it. "Ah, yes do you see that?" He had asked the woman.

"What?" The woman's replied still annoyed. The man pulled her just out of Killian's earshot for him to be unable to make out what they were saying clearly. He could tell that they were arguing and he thought he heard the phrases "missing treasure" "impeccable"  
and "almost 300 years old" as the two of them tapped away at there magic boxes with His ring still in their hands. Killian was getting annoyed, he didn't have much time and if he wasn't going to get what he wanted there then he wanted to be  
on his way. Just before he was about to demand his property back the two store clerks came back.

"Where did you get this?" The man asked him.

"Family heirloom" Killian lied smoothly. The clerk just looked at him dubious. "Fine," he said "I got it from a man called Barnaby." Killian told them although not saying just exactly how he had gotten it from Barnaby. The man and woman walked away again  
but this time they weren't far enough away as to where Killian couldn't over hear what they were saying.

"He has to be lying-"  
"But what if he's not-"  
"How can you be sure-"  
"He knew the name of the last man who owned it before it disappeared-"  
"What about paperwork ask if he has that-"  
"If it's been in his family's possession for this long there wouldn't be any paperwork-"  
"This isn't how we do things at Tiffany's, we have rules and regulations and standards we can't just-"  
"Your standards are about to let a priceless artifact walk out the door!"  
"He looks suspicious! I'm calling the cops!"  
"Like hell you will! Do it and your fired!"  
"I'm not comfortable with this."  
"Then leave!"  
"Fine!"

Killian mused to himself, his perceptive mind putting two and two together rather quickly. Apparently that random Barnaby he had killed all those years ago had been of this world and apparently, that ring Killian had took from him was quite valuable.  
Killian chuckled. The ring meant little to him just a prize he had worn all these years from his victory. He had plenty more of them back on the Jolly and it paled in comparison to the ring he was here to buy. He also gathered that he was probably  
about to be thrown in the brig if the woman had her say and he was prepared to make a run for it when the man returned.

"This will do quite fine for payment." The man said finally returning as the woman stalked away, clearly still upset by what was going on. Killian eyes her worriedly. The man noticed and said "Don't worry about her, she isn't about to loose her job over  
this, trust me. Now what can I get you?" His worries subsided Killian leaned against the counter and pulled out a drawing he had done the night Zeus sent him back.

"This." Killian said as he slid the paper over to the man. He wasn't as good of an artist as Milah,or Bae but he felt that it gotten his point across. "Can you do it?"

"Of course sir." the man nodded. The next few minutes the men discussed exactly what Killian wanted and when it would be ready. Killian said to mail it. However when he asked for it to be delivered to the Jolly Roger the store clerk had just laughed with  
obvious mock enthusiasm, thinking Killian was making a joke, and asked again for an address. So Killian gave him the only address he knew, the house he had picked out for he and Emma in Storybrooke, where he hoped he would get it before she did.

Killian looked at the ring again, they had gotten it perfect down to the very last detail. The band was made up of thick interwoven vines, very much resembling the beanstalk he and Emma had scaled on their first encounter. In the middle was a heart, half  
of the heart was made up of the neck of a swan while the other half was his hook. Nestled inside the heart were two large sparkling gemstones; an emerald that was the precise color of her eyes and a sapphire that matched his own. Killian had never  
seen in anything like it in all his 200+ years. It was one of a kind just like his and Emma's love. When he gave it to her didn't want her wondering if he had pulled just any old ring out of one of one of his chests at random. When he gave it to her,  
he wanted her to know that she deserved something as beautiful and unique as she was.

The look on the store clerks face when buying the ring had given Killian the impression that he could've asked for every jewel and treasure in the place and they would have given it to him without question. And there was once a time Killian would have  
taken that but he didn't care about such things anymore. He meant what he had said to Emma back there on the deck of his ship, she was his treasure now.

Before Emma, he had never really thought much of marriage, It wasn't like he had great example -or any example- of one growing up, with his mother dead and his father abandoning him and his brother at such a young age. Even when he met Milah she was married  
and running away from it to find adventure with him. She had made marriage sound like a cage, a death sentence, and he had vowed that no one would ever cage him. And then of course after Milah's death at the hands of the crocodile there wasn't  
much point to thinking about marriage at all.

But that had all changed when he met Emma.

Being with her was different, and he realized that he not only wanted to marry her but he needed to marry her, he needed to know that he belonged to her and needed her to belong to him. He needed forever with her. If watching Emma leave him in the underworld  
had taught him anything is was that their time together was precious and he no longer wanted to be squandering it on- what was it Emma that called it?- dating?- yes that was it. He didn't want to simply date her he wanted a future with her; a home,  
a family, a life. The house had been a step in the right direction but it wasn't enough, not anymore. Now He wanted marriage and a family and he wanted it with her.

Again for Killian, kids had never been something to think about. Milah had been in to much pain over leaving Bae to even consider having another, and it wasn't like a life of piracy on the run was conducive for raising small child anyway, so the discussion  
had never even been breached. When Killian took in Bae he felt his hard heart soften. He truly loved the boy and he thought they would stay together as a family, something that Killian had been wanting sense both Liam and Milahs deaths. But when Bae  
refused and Hook gave him over to the lost boys Killian's heart hardened again. But being with Emma and Henry had once again changed him. His heart fluttered at the idea of Emma, great with his child inside of her, and again at the thoughts of her  
smiling down and cradling a dark haired, green eyed baby in her arms. He wanted that, he wanted it bad, and marriage was the first of many wonderful steps to having that joy.

The fact that he had been sucked through another bloody portal so shortly after Zeus returned him to this realm only reaffirmed these feelings.

Killian and Emma had talked in the past, if either of them had wanted children (or more children in Emma's case.) Emma was hesitant but she had said yes..maybe..in the future. He had then lightly suggested that they should be married first before they  
start that grand adventure, trying to keep his voice light and casual, but he waited, wanting to gage her reaction. She had simply rolled her eyes at his remark and reminded him that Henry was born out of wedlock and he was perfectly fine. Killian  
was trying to decipher what that meant exactly when she had pulled him into a kiss so passionate and ferocious that he forgot what they had been talking about until he was sated in bed, later that night, Emma asleep in his arms.

Killian continued to look at the ring.

am I crazy for doing this? he thought to himself.

He had been dropping hints for months about marriage that Emma had either been totally oblivious too or was pointedly deciding to ignore. Killian knew Emma wasn't stupid so it must have been the ladder. She also always seemed to change the subject whenever  
anyone else brought up the idea of marriage for her and Killian. It was clear that it wasn't something she wanted to think about but Killian no longer cared. He needed her to think about it because he needed her. He needed to stop fooling around and  
let the whole world know that she was his forever.

I am crazy he thought with a heavy sigh. and I don't care.

Killian snapped the box shut and shoved it into the pocket of his leather jacket. He grabbed her jacket and made his way back up on deck where he found her perched up on the large cabinet behind the wheel, arms wound tightly around her legs, staring  
into the setting sun. She turned and smiled, hearing his approach. Gods she's beautiful Killian thought to himself. He handed her the red leather garment without saying a word and she slipped it on over her thin blouse. Killian stood behind her wrapping  
his arms tightly around her, she leaned into his chest and breathed contently.

"I missed you." She said

"Aye, Swan. Not as much as I missed you, love." Killian answered her. She turned her head and planted a kiss on his neck. Killian's eyes closed, a small moan coming from deep within him. Gods he loved her.

After a few moments Emma spoke again. "Promise me you won't leave for so long again, its…its hard, for me, when you're, not… not there." She finally made out, her voice shaky. Killian looked down at her, her eyes were beginning to fill with tears against  
her will, and Killian knew what she wasn't saying.

She had had another nightmare, and this time he hadn't been there when she woke up. His heart broke for her.

She had been having nightmares ever sense she had returned from the underworld without him. She didn't always tell him exactly what they entailed but he knew that they were about him. He knew because he had them too about her, but hers dreams were much  
worse. She would wake up screaming and crying out for him desperately, kicking and clawing at the bed. He would always take her in his arms, pull her into his lap and gently rock her as ran his fingers through her hair and softly kissing away her  
tears. Only after she had reaffirmed that he was real and not just her mind playing tricks on her would she finally doze on off and back to sleep. The nightmares had been slowly (very slowly) getting fewer and farther between so When Henry had brought  
up this trip she had all but insisted that Killian go, saying that she was a big girl and would be perfectly fine. He had still hesitated but eventually agreed. Hoping beyond hope that she didn't have another nightmare while he was away.

Apparently his hopes had been futile.

"Oh Emma," he breathed as he held her face in his hand, his hook pulling her chin up to look into her eyes. "I promise. I will never leave you again." He kissed away a tear that was escaping the corner of her eye.

"I know, it's silly," she said trying to brush it off as if it were nothing "but-"

Killian cut her off quickly "nothing that brings you pain is silly, love. I thought it was getting better?"

"So did I," Emma said "but then I woke up the other night and you weren't there and I just…" she took a deep breathe, trying to hold back the tears.

"Maybe you should go and see Archie." Killian suggested worriedly.

"Yeah…maybe…" Emma answered. Killian knew her well enough to know that when she said 'maybe' like that, she really meant 'no'.

"If anything, it could help." He urged.

"You help." She said simply, turning around she sat up on her knees and began to kiss him again. Slow, heated, burning kisses of desire. She opened her mouth willingly and Killian slipped his tongue inside it, exploring the beauty that was her perfect  
pink mouth. Her hands rubbing at his chest. She brought her legs out from under her and wrapped them around his waist, feeling him harden as she did so. His fingers tangled in her hair and he moaned quietly into her mouth. Her hands started to try  
and push away at his clothes, her tongue still and battling with his inside her mouth. When he suddenly stopped, somehow finding the strength to force himself away from her beautiful lips and all to eager limbs. He untangled himself from her but kept  
her hand in his. Before things went any further he needed her answer. And to get an answer he first had to ask her the question.

"Swan?" Killian said looking at her. Emma (who had been pouting a little at his retreat) looked up.

"What is it?" She asked after seeing the look on his face.

Killian kissed her hand tenderly, gazing into her eyes as he did so, then he slowly got down on one knee, his hand still holding onto hers. With his hook he managed to loop the bow on the top of the small box in his pocket, pulling it out and placing  
it on his knee. Emma gulped loudly, fear slowly creeping into her as she looked at him.

"Emma Swan." Killian began slowly eyes never leaving hers "I kneel before you now not as a villain, or a hero, or a ship captain, or even as a devilishly handsome and charming man, but as a pirate in love. A pirate who is deeply and unconditionally  
in love with a brave and beautiful princess. You are my true love, Swan, and I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. I promise to stand by your side and to never leave you, not for all the riches in the world. I will fight  
for and protect you as only a pirate can. You, are my treasure Emma, my happy ending and I want that ending to go on for all eternity. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Killian let go of her hand and opened the box. Emma gasped both her hands coming to her mouth in shock when she saw the ring. She looked back at Killian who was still staring Into her sole, waiting for her reply. She waited too, waited for the fear and  
panic to come, but it didn't. She had never wanted marriage. Never really believed in it, and even if she had she had thought for sure that she wasn't ready. But for some reason now in this moment she was. She could see a future and a life with this  
man and for once that thought didn't want to make her run away. She looked into his deep blue eyes that were filled with such love and admiration for her and she knew what her answer was.

"Yes." She breathed 


End file.
